The invention relates to an assembly for receiving the heel of a user of a motor vehicle below a pedal and/or a footrest of the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
The invention relates more particularly to an assembly for receiving the heel of a user of a motor vehicle below a pedal and/or a footrest of the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, comprising at least:                a thickness of acoustic felt which is able to rest on a horizontal floor, made of sheet metal, of the passenger compartment of the vehicle,        an at least partially deformable receiving element which rests on said felt and which comprises at least one portion which projects with respect to the horizontal and which forms a region on which the heel of the user can press and pivot,        a carpet covering said element and the acoustic felt.        
Numerous examples of assemblies of this type are known.
According to a first known design, the receiving element consists of a block of expanded polystyrene, polypropylene or polyurethane which is inserted between the acoustic foam and the carpet. The foam is molded onto the receiving element such that cohesion, that is to say between the foam and the receiving element, is ensured.
This solution is relatively costly as it requires operations for shaping the acoustic foam on the receiving element and represents a substantial cost in terms of logistics. According to a second known design, the receiving element consists of a block of expanded polystyrene of great length which is inserted between the acoustic foam and the carpet. The great length of the element ensures a large surface area for the foam to adhere to the receiving element.
This solution is relatively costly as it considerably increases the cost of the receiving element.